P&F's Furry Friends Day Care Center
by Turtlegirl5
Summary: Hey, I know what you're going to read today! Open for summary. Sorry, don't have enough room in this box to write one.
1. Summary

Summary

Isabella is pet sitting her cousin's pet platypus for the weekend. This gives Phineas the idea to build a pet day care center. As for Perry's side of the story, Perry must stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from his evil plan. _And _with the help from Patty the Platypus!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Don't worry, mom. I've got it completely under control," said a red-head teenage girl named Candace.

Her mom replied, "Are you sure, Sweetie? You're not going to freak out on your brothers are you?"

"We'll see. Have fun at the convention, Mom!" Candace hung up the phone. She raced outside to see her younger brothers, Phineas, Ferb, and their pet platypus, Perry.

"Okay, you two! Today is my day to relax for once this summer, so don't do anything that's going to make me need to come out there." Candace said.

Phineas said cheerfully, "Okay, Candace. But if you ever want to join in on whatever fun we're having today, just come on out."

Candace sprawled out over the couch and turned on the TV. Outside, Phineas and Ferb's neighbor, Isabella, came up to the two boys holding a lilac colored platypus with a pink bow on its head.

"Hey, Phineas! Whatcha' doin'?" she asked.

Phineas replied, "Nothing yet. What are you doing?"

"I'm just pet sitting my cousin's pet platypus, Patty for the weekend."

Phineas patted his own platypus on the head. "Well, it looks like Perry has a new play mate. Hey, did you say pet sitting?"

Isabella nodded. Phineas jumped to his feet.

"That's it! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! We're going to build a day care center for pets. This will be great! We can pamper them and make them feel like they're on vacation."

"That sounds great! Let's get started!" cried Isabella. Everyone got to work immediately.

Inside, Candace slouched on the sofa flipping through channels when she heard a lot of noise coming from outside.

"Great," Candace mumbled to herself. She dragged herself over to the yard.

"Hey! I thought I told you guys that I didn't want any…" her voice trailed off as she noticed the giant hotel-like building in front of her. Phineas walked up to the gawking Candace.

"Hi, Candace. So you decided to come out and joins us after all." Candace ignored her brother's statement.

"Oh my gosh! You built another spa!? May I be your first customer?"

Phineas explained, "Actually, Candace, this isn't a spa/hotel for people. It's for people's pets. Sorry we didn't make that clear, but Ferb's still working on the sign." They looked over to see Ferb putting up a big sign that said, P&F's Furry Friends Day Care Center

"You know how when people are going on summer vacation and they don't know what to do with their pets? Well, now they don't have to worry about that problem. They just bring their pets here and we'll take care of them. This way, the people and the pets get to benefit from a family vacation."

"I don't believe this!" Candace cried.

"Don't worry, we take care of birds and fish too. We just put 'furry' in the title because it-"

"No, not that!"

"Why Isabella's name isn't up there? Well, she insisted-"

"No, no, no! I'm sure that Mom and Dad don't want some strangers' pets in our yard! You two are so busted when Mom gets home." Candace marched back into the house and plopped down on the couch again.

Outside, people were already lined up to drop their pets off at the day care center. Ferb sat at the front desk taking names as the customers rolled in. Phineas was assigning everyone a job.

"Isabella, you and the Fireside Girls can groom the pets. Buford and Baljeet, you can exercise them and make sure they get their naps. Ferb and I will make sure that they're fed and happy. Are we good? Let's go!"

_Song time! _(_Sorry, I'm not much of a songwriter. If anyone has any suggestions or ideas, let me know and I'll put it in. If not, just pretend there's a song and read on._)

Isabella picked up the two platypuses.

"Hey, Phineas? What should I do with Perry and Patty?" she asked.

"That's a good question. You can just set them in the nap room. I wouldn't worry about them. I mean they are platypuses. They don't do much," answered Phineas. Isabella did as she was told.

Once Isabella left the room. Perry looked at his watch. Major Monogram's face appeared on the screen. He said, "Agent P, I've been trying to contact you all morning! Why haven't you been picking up?"

Isabella opened the door.

"Hello? Hmm… I could have sworn that I was hearing a voice." She left the room again.

Major Monogram said in a low whisper, "Oh. I see the problem here. Well, no worries. Just press the middle button on your watch and it will teleport you to the agency where I can explain your mission."

Perry was about to press the button, when Isabella walked back into the room. Perry took off the watch and hid it under his tail.

Isabella said sweetly, "Come on, Perry. Phineas wants you to take a bath." Isabella carried Perry out and shut the door behind her.

Perry's watch went off.

"Agent P? Agent P!? Are you there!?"

Patty the Platypus who was sleeping in her own corner of the crib got up to shut the watch off, accidentally pressing the middle button.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Patty the Platypus was instantly taken to the agency. Major Monogram said, "Agent P, what's been- hey, you're not Agent P. Who are you and what have you done with Agent P?" Patty made the platypus clicking noise.

"Well, do you have any experience with secret missions or spy training?" Major Monogram asked. Patty shrugged and made the "so-so" hand motion.

"Great, you're hired!" A robot put a brown, secret agent's hat on Patty's head. She looked up at it questioningly and then put a small, pink bow on it and smiled.

"Here's a map and a profile of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. There's no time to wait for Agent P, so get moving, other Agent P!"

Back at the P&F's Furry Friends Day Care Center, Isabella had given Perry a bubble bath and a nice grooming. She took him back into the nap room, smelling like daisies and put him in the crib.

"There you go, Perry. Hey, where's Patty?" Isabella said. She rushed out to find Phineas and Ferb.

"Guys! Patty's missing! What are we going to do!?" Phineas said reassuringly, "Relax, Isabella. Perry mysteriously disappears all the time, but he always shows up in the end. I wouldn't worry about it. I guess it's just a platypus thing."

Downstairs, Buford was timing a pig on a treadmill.

"Go for it! You can do it!" he coached. "I wanna see more wing circles, parrot!" Baljeet came in, arms stretched out in front of him, holding a happy Chihuahua.

"Phew! Taking care of animals is so hard. No wonder my parents won't get me pet," Baljeet stated. He put the dog down and looked down at his clothes.

"Aww, I have to change my clothing again." Buford said, "Well, I kind of like this pet sitting job. It pays well."

Inside the house, Candace was trying to cover her ears to block out all the barking, meowing, and chirping coming from the yard. She put two pillows over her ears, but it didn't work.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore," she said and stormed outside. "Phineas!"

Phineas was pouring a bunch of dry dog food into the wading pool. All the dogs in the yard ran to it and ate it up.

"Oh, hey, Candace."

"I have something really important I need to tell you," Candace said angrily.

"Great, but I don't have time right now. In the mean time, you could help us out a little. We needed someone on poop patrol," Phineas said. He handed her a bucket and a shovel. "Thanks, Candace!"

"There is no way that I'm doing this. Wait, that's it. This will be the perfect proof to show that Phineas and Ferb were bringing hundreds of dogs into our yard!"

Candace went back inside. After a while the smell was getting to her. Even with the door closed, she still couldn't stand it.

"Okay, I'll just have to find another way to bust them. A less smelly way," Candace thought aloud. She went outside and picked up the shovel.

Up in the nap room, Perry picked up the watch and pressed the middle button.

"Which do you think looks better? The red one or the purple one?" asked Major monogram to his assistant, Carl.

"I think they both look lovely on you, Sir," Carl said. Perry arrived at the agency with his hat on.

Major Monogram looked up. "Oh, hello, Agent P. You've finally arrived. We just sent your replacement out to do the job for you." Perry's eyes widened in surprise. His expression said, "What replacement?"

"Yeah, she was about this tall, a light purple color. You know what? Just go help her defeat Doofenshmirtz. Hurry!" Perry dashed off.

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated…

The mad scientist, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, was asleep on the couch when he suddenly woke up. He looked at the clock.

"Sheesh! I took a one-hour nap and Perry the Platypus still hasn't come yet. What's with him?"

Just then the door opened and Patty walked in holding the map to D.E.I. She walked over to Dr. Doofenshmirtz and looked up at him. The scientist turned around, saw her and said, "Perry the Platy- wait a minute, you're not Perry the Platypus. No matter."

Dr. D grabbed a remote, pressed a button, and a cage fell down on top of Patty.

"Well, since Perry didn't show up, I guess I could tell you my evil plan." Dr. Doofenshmirtz took out a small, L-shaped gadget.

"Behold, the Clumsinator! You see, Female Perry the Platypus, the real Perry the Platypus is always so graceful which makes him able to beat me up every time, but I thought, what if he wasn't graceful, what if he wasn't coordinated. So this gizmo will make him clumsy and he won't be able to beat me because he'll be tripping over his own feet the whole time! That way, I'll be able to use my other new invention, the Rocketshipinator to blast away all good things in the Tri-state area. You know like, candy stores and toy stores. Anything that brings joy to people."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Just then, Perry burst through the door. Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked confused as he shouted, "Perry the Platypus!? Is it really you this time? Gosh, if I had known that two Perry the Platypuses were going to show up, I would have made another cage."

As Dr. D continued talking, Perry walked up to the cage where Patty was, took out a laser, and sliced the cage bars.

"I'm not repeating myself, Perry the Platypus. If you want to hear my evil plan, show up on time. Got it?"

Perry helped Patty out of the cage. Dr. D looked over to the platypuses and said, "Oh I get it. Is this your date, Perry the Platypus? You know bringing your date on a secret mission isn't very romantic. Look, how about you call me and we'll have this conversation some other time. Now, Perry the Platypus, Prepare to meet your doom!" Doofenshmirtz zapped Perry with the Clumsinator. Perry looked at himself, but didn't see anything wrong. He shrugged it off, took one step and then slipped. Doofenshmirtz laughed. "Oh this is going to be fun."

Candace tossed the bucket into the dumpster at the end of the street. She said, "That's the last straw! I just can't take it anymore! I'm calling Mom!"

Candace dialed the number.

"Candace? This convention may be longer than I thought. They're putting on a great show. I can't come home right now."

"Forget the show! You have to come now! You won't believe what Phineas and Ferb are doing!"

"I'm sure I won't. I'll come as soon as I can. Bye."

Candace angrily stomped into the huge building, walked into the elevator, and got out onto the floor where Phineas and Ferb were.

"Okay! Everybody! OUT!!!!!"

Phineas whispered, "Shhhh! Candace, all the pets are taking their naps."

"I don't care, Phineas! I want all these animals out of our yard! I want you to stay here next to this building for as long as I need without the building disappearing so I can bust you two!!!"

"SSSSHHHHHH!!!!!" hissed, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet all at the same time. Phineas said in a low voice, "Look, Candace. How about we talk about this outside."

"No! I don't want to take this outside! I want to talk about it right here! Right now!"

Isabella cried in a whisper, "Candace! Don't!" Just then the nap room filled up with barks, meows, howls, squeaks, chirps, grunts, whinnies, oinks, squawks, hisses, quacks, and every other animals sound that you could think of.

"Way to go! Now we have to put them all to sleep again!!" cried Buford.

Baljeet added, "Yeah, Candace! It was not easy getting all those animals to bed."

"Oh so now it's my fault!" Candace screamed trying to cover her ears from all the noise. Phineas said calmly, "It's not your fault, Candace. You just naturally have a very loud voice."

Candace's eyes narrowed at this statement.

"But we would very much appreciate it if you helped us put these critters back to sleep," Ferb said.

"Oh… Well, as long as I can still get you busted, I'll help out." Candace moaned.

"That's the spirit, Candace." Phineas said. Everyone rushed into the nap room. Isabella grabbed a turtle and rocked it back and forth in her arms. It soon settled down. Phineas ran to one of the stalls and rubbed a horse's nose and forehead calming it down. Ferb cuddled a goose. Baljeet grabbed a monkey and patted its back. The monkey burped and fell asleep. Buford grabbed a bowl with a goldfish in it and hugged it. Candace picked up a penguin.

"Okay, who in the world would have a penguin for a pet?" Candace asked.

"We have a pet platypus. What's so odd about a pet penguin?" Ferb stated.

Candace just cradled the penguin and rocked it back and forth. Once the animal they were holding was asleep, everyone rotated to a different one.

Candace picked up a hamster and rocked it to sleep, then, a little bunny rabbit.

"You know, this is actually kind of fun." Candace said with a slight smile.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was practically rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Oh! My sides hurt! You clumsy, little platypus you! I need to get my camera. But first," Dr. D said. He tossed the Clumsinator up onto a really high shelf.

"I want to be on the safe side. Just in case someone tries to get their paws on this. I'll be right back, Perry the _Splat_ypus!"

Once the evil scientist left, Perry tried to stand up and grab the gadget. He tried to climb the shelves, but he slipped and fell. Perry sat up rubbing his head. He looked at Patty. She shook her head. Perry pointed a demanding finger to her and then to the gadget up top.

Patty took a deep breath and went over the shelf. She hopped up and began climbing. It seemed way too high up for a little platypus.

She climbed higher and higher. She looked down at Perry and gulped. Patty kept climbing when all of a sudden, Doofenshmirtz walked in with his video camera. He aimed it at Perry. The Platypus tried to stand up, and walk calmly to the Rocketshipinator, but couldn't.

Doofenshmirtz laughed, "Oh this is priceless. Well, this is getting boring. I might as well activate the Rocketshipinator now.

Patty was almost at the top. She kept looking down. Things got blurry when she looked below. She got slightly dizzy and slipped a little. She dropped one shelf, but caught herself with one hand. She let out a sigh of relief and continued her way to the top.

Back at the day care center, everyone had finally gotten all the animals to nap.

Candace whispered, "Well, I have to admit that was fun."

"Come on, guys. Let's go clean up," Phineas said. Everyone got to work picking up and scrubbing things clean.

"So why do you call it a day care center, if it's for family vacations? It would have to be an all day and all night care center, wouldn't?" Candace questioned.

Phineas said, "Actually, we just called it-"

Just then Candace's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Candace whispered.

"Hi, honey, it's Mom. I'm on my way home. Why are you whispering?"

"Oh! Uh- don't you have more stuff to do?"

"Not that I know of. I'll see you later."

"Wait! Mom!" Candace shouted.

Phineas walked up to her. "What's wrong with Mom coming home soon?"

"It's always when Mom comes home, that whatever you built disappears. I don't want that building to disappear with all the animals in it! Especially when they're napping!"

"Don't worry. We'll get them all out before then." Isabella said.

"But they are napping." Baljeet said.

Buford put in, "I'm sure Phineas and Ferb have a plan. They always do. Right guys?"

"You know, this may actually be a dilemma," Isabella said. Phineas and Ferb put on a pondering face.

"I've got it! We'll carry them all out in strollers down the elevator very carefully. If they wake up, we'll just rock them back to sleep," Phineas said.

"That's all you've got?" Candace cried. "That will take forever!"

"Not if we have six strollers that can carry six animals at a time that Ferb built," Phineas responded.

"That is way to convenient. Isn't there something that you two _can't_ do?" Candace said.

"Why yes. Yes there is," Phineas said simply.

Everyone grabbed a stroller. Isabella said, "Hopefully, we can all fit on this elevator."

Meanwhile, back at D.E.I., Dr. Doofenshmirtz walked over to the Rocketshipinator in slow motion.

He mocked, "Oh, I don't know if I can make it in time before Perry the Platypus catches me!"

Dr. D met with the invention and began turning it on.

Perry ran towards him, but tripped on a power cord. He tried crawling, but when he stood up he hit his head on the edge of a chair. Perry wobbled over to Doofenshmirtz and clumsily bumped into him, pushing Dr. D into the machine and making the machine blast in a random direction.

Buford strolled the pets in his stroller out of the building.

"This should be the last of 'em," he said.

A voice from around the house called, "Kids, I'm home!" Candace smirked.

"Well, now that all the animals are safely out of the building, this will be the perfect opportunity to bust you guys!" Candace ran around the house.

Just then the day care center got zapped.

"Mom, mom, mom!!!" Her mother covered her ears and said, "Honey, there's no need to scream in my face!"

It all of a sudden grew a firey tail and started to lift off with a big boom. The animals woke up just in time to watch. Candace stared in awe.

"Didn't you hear that?!"

"What you're screaming? I couldn't hear anything over your shouting directly in my ear!"

"No, the building turning into a rocket ship and blasting off!"

Ms. Flynn slapped her hand over her eyes and shook her head right when the building flew up into the sky.

"What am I going to do with you, Candace?"

Candace watched it blast off.

"LOOK, LOOK, LOOK!!!!" Candace yelled. Ms. Flynn took her hand off her face.

"What am I looking at?"

At the D.E.I, Patty had finally gotten the Clumsinator and zapped Perry. He gave her the thumbs up and jumped into the air and smacked Dr. Doofenshmirtz right in the face with his tail.

"YOW!" cried Doofenshmirtz. Patty zapped Dr. D with the Clumsinator and carefully hopped off the shelf. (Getting down was much easier than getting up). She rushed over to where Perry was. Perry took out a glider, but before he could go anywhere Doofenshmirtz grabbed him.

"Not so fast, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz then tripped over his shoelaces, releasing Perry and pushing the Rocketshipinator, thus resulting in them both flying out the window. Patty grabbed the glider and zoomed down to catch Perry. She swiftly grabbed him and glided upward. The Rocketshipinator crashed on the sidewalk below.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus! And other Perry the Platypus!" called Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perry grabbed onto the glider and flipped around to help steer their way home.

Patty gave Perry a flirty wink. Perry just turned his head looking forward to see where they were going. (But with a very faint pink to his cheeks).

Candace pointed fiercely towards the sky. "LOOK UP THERE!!!" That was when the rocket building was out of sight.

"I don't see anything, Candace!" Candace looked up again and gawked.

"Wait! Come see all the animals!!!" Candace shouted and grabbed her mother's arm.

"See, see, see?!"

"I do see!" Ms. Flynn said.

"What is with all the animals here?" she asked.

Phineas explained, "We volunteered to pet-sit for people in the neighborhood who were going on vacation."

"Let's just say it got a little out of hand," added Ferb.

"I don't believe this!" Ms. Flynn said. Candace asked anxiously, "So are they busted!? Are you going to ground them?!"

"Why would I ground them? This is wonderful! They're already doing volunteer work to help out the community! I'm so proud of you, boys! All of you!" Candace frowned.

"The only thing is, don't you think this is a bit too much? Look at how many animals are in this yard! Penguins and monkeys and horses!"

"Oh my," Ferb stated.

Candace smiled.

"Don't worry, Mom. We got through the whole day with them. Besides, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet were a huge help. Plus, the Fireside girls have had training in how to handle big animals like horses," proclaimed Phineas.

"Well, once all these animals get picked up by their owners, you're not taking care of this many animals again until you're an adult. Maybe pet-sit one or two dogs or cats at a time, but not this many."

Candace frowned again.

"That's it!? That's all you're going to say?" she asked confused.

"Conveniently the people that own the big animals weren't planning on being gone very long because they didn't want to leave their pets alone that long," Buford said.

Candace grunted, "Why does everything work out perfectly for you guys, but for me it's always a train wreck!?"

Perry and Patty ran into the agency to turn in Patty's hat.

"Thank you Agent P number two. We'll let you know if we ever need you again," Major Monogram said. "Over and out."

Perry and Patty showed up from behind a tree in the yard.

"Oh there you are Perry and Patty." Phineas said.

THE END

**I apologize for any confusion I may have caused with the whole 'platypuses' vs. 'platypi' debate. I've usually seen it as 'platypuses' and I spell checked both of the words and it said 'platypuses' was correct. Personally, I think you could use it both ways. Again I'm sorry for any confusion and thank you for pointing that out, lifeless-dreamer. :)**


End file.
